El cumpleaños de Tenten
by Frentu-chan
Summary: Tenten es una ninja normal y corriente que entrena duramente incluso un día tan señalado.Habrá Alguien que la comprenda?Está el Hyuga celoso? leve Nejiten


**El cumpleaños de Tenten**

_**-Oh, no...yo no hice tanto, no tengo tanta magia como Yemi, ni puedo hacer lo que Eric es capaz de hacer.Al fin y al cabo, ellos son los importantes.(...)**_

_**-No,eso no es verdad. Y aunque lo fuera,¿Crees que yo te querría menos por ello?**_

**(La promesa del mago**,Cliff McNish)

Los tenues rayos del sol que se filtraban por entre las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo reflejandose en las miles de lágrimas que se emperraban en cubrir la tierra que perdió tal nombre para convertirse en barro.

Pero nada de ello impedía a una joven Kunoichi entrenarse con esfuerzo y, si cabe, más duramente que nunca. Todos estaban nerviosos por el que ya pronto se convertiría en un exámen decisivo en sus vidas:el exámen para Jounnin. Todos permanecían en sus casas, al calor de un hogar, repasando para el exámen o entrenando con sus familiares.

Pero ella no tenía un hogar al que regresar. Si quiera una familia que la quisiera. Era un alma errante en un mundo que pretendía ocultar su medquindad bajo falsas sonrisas que solo hacían crecer más su ira. Y cada golpe que daba, cada kunai que clavaba en el centro de una diana, cada estocada que atestaba con la vara de madera era un triunfo ante aquella mezquindad. ¿Que importaba que su cabello se mojara con aquella lluvia?¿Que importaba que sus pies se enterrasen en el barro y este entrara por dentro de sus uñas?¿Que importaba que sus prendas se rasgaran y ensuciaran?¿Que importaba que el sudor perlara su frente y el esfuerzo lo coloreara?Ella nunca sería una gran kunoichi.

Por mucho que se esforzara, por mucho que persistiera...y en el fondo lo sabía. La fama y el poder eran efímeros y pasajeros pero si no has nacido con ellos es muy dificil conseguirlos.

Las fuerzas flaqueaban. Sus pies pedían no tocar más el suelo, su cabeza quería dejar de pensar y su cuerpo entero quería dejar de sostenerla pero ella no les daba descanso.

Aunque se sabía débil se negaba a reconocerlo. No tenía ninguna barrera de sangre como tenían los Hyuga, los yamanaka o los Nara, ni nadie que estuviera dispuesto a legarle sus tecnicas o al menos instruirle en el arte que es ser ninja. Tan solo se tenía a si misma y sus armas. Armas que nunca la abandonaron y que habían sido sus compañeras desde la más tierna infancia. Entonces sus fuerzas comenzaron a flaquear.

Tuvo que sujetarse a un árbol para no caer sobre el barro exhausta. Entonces lo vió.

Vió a aquel hombre que había sido como un padre para ella aquellos últimos años. La única persona que si parecía preocuparse por ella. La única persona en la que, aunque costase admitirlo, admiraba plenamente.

-Que haces aquí, Tenten, no crees que debes darte un respro?

-Gay-sensei, yo...- La joven alzó su mirada para ver la mano tendida de su maestro hacia ella. Pero, ¿Por que se preocupaba?No sabía a caso que necesitaba entrenar, que pronto tendría aquel exámen?Negó con la cabeza.! Debía ser fuerte¡Y comportarse como tal. Con paso decidido caminó a travé del barro, pero pronto sus piernas fallaron y quisieron dejar de sostenerla.

Por suerte su maestro estaba allí y la agarró en el instante antes de caer.

La morena lo miró de nuevo,¿por que estaba allí?¿Por que hacía aquello?¿por que no la dejaba sola?

-No entiendo por que se preocupa tanto por mi.-De sus ojos manaron dos hermosos cristales líquidos que disputaron una pequeña carrera lenta hacia el final de sus ojos. Pues el saberse debil no le traía más que tristeza.- Al fin y al cabo no soy tan fuerte como lle, ni tengo ninguna técnica especial, como Neji..-Tenten bajó su vista al suelo. No quería que la viesen llorar, y menos el

-Y cres que yo te quiero menos por ello?-El maestro le obligo a alzar la vista y ella sonrío. Sonrío antes de perder el conocimiento y desmayarse.

Lo que no sabía ninguno es que dos perlas les observaban atentamente.

Tenten abrío los ojos con pasimonia. Se encontraba sola, un día de lluvia, en una cama que no era la suya. Las gotas de agua repiqueteaban sobre el cristal, pese a todo, la habitación era cálida. Cálida y sencilla, de estilo oriental con escasos muebles en madera fina pero con mucho gusto. No tuvo que dducir mucho para saber donde se hallaba.

De una de las puertas salió un joven con paso decidido sin vacilar. En esos momentos lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por no querer mostrar al mundo su verdadera imagen. Se recubría de una máscara de porcelana que le aislaba del mundo.

El joven se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó allí, mirándola, sin decir nada.

El silencio se prolongó y ella no pensaba ceder ni decir la primera palabra. Así que, por una vez, el alzó su voz para dirigirse a ella.

-No crees que es de descerebrados entrenar un día como hoy y tan duramente?

-Noto un aire de preocupación en tu voz hoy, Neji.-Dijo sinceramente, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero sin mirarle a los ojos, si no a la ventana llena de diminutas gotas.

-A caso no vas a darme las gracias por haberte traido aquí y salvarte?

-Fue Gay-sensei quien me salvó. Tu no hiciste nada por ayudarme.- La joven lo miró con esos profundos ojos llenos de rencor con una de esas miradas que matan.

Neji sostuvo la mirada durante unos instantes pero pronto la apartó. Odiaba que lo mirasen así, y más ella.

-Si es así como me lo agradeces me voy.- Parecía enfadado y abandonó la habitación con paso decidido. O quiso abandonar la habitación pues un grito de la kunoichi le hizo regresar.

-Neji, espera, no te vayas .

-Si?-dijo asomándo su cara por la puerta.

-Siento que estas palabras te hayan ofendido. De veras, te agradezco que me hayas recogido.-y en verdad lo agradecía. Simplemente, su orgullo se lo impedía. Pero a veces merece la pena pisar el orgullo.

Neji avanzó y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, lo que la puso nerviosa. No habló, como solía hacer siempre. Pero por una vez ella agradeció su compañía. Los dos miraron por la ventana como las pequeñas gotas de lluvia empañaban el cristal.

Cada uno en su mundo, sin llegar a tocarse, pensando en sus cosas y poniendo sus sentimientos en orden.

Y entonces pasó. Por segunda vez, el tomó la palabra.

-No crees que Gay-sensei es muy mayor para ti?.- Lo dijo serio y esperando una respuesta seria. Pero Tenten no pudo evitar reirse y Neji se rió también.

-Claro que si¡¡Entre el y yo no hay nada más que complicidad similar a la que tienen un padre y una hija.

-Comprendo.- y aunque la conversación se dió por zanjada, ninguno apartó los ojos de la mirada del otro. Y neji, por tercera vez(a la tercera va la vencida) habló..-Antes no fueron tus palabras quienes me hirieron.Si no tu mirada. Serías capaz de regalarme siempre una de estas de ahora.

-Que dices Neji?-La joven puso su mano en la frente lo que provocó un rubor en las mejillas del chico.-No tendrás fiebre?

-No seas sarcástica, anda.- El joven apartó la muñeca de Tenten con delicadeza pero sin dejarla escapar.-Además,eres tú la que tienes fiebre, ya no recuerdas que día es hoy

-Y que día es.

-Pues el día que nos conocimos, el día de tu cumpleaños.

-Es verdad¡Ya lo había olvidado...Es que hace mucho que no lo celebró.

-No?.-Se podía apreciar la increduilad de su voz.

-no, y también hace mucho que no recibo ningún regalo

-Que bien, por que yo tengo uno para ti.

-Muy emocionada se te ve.- Tenten sonrío ampliamente y lo mirócon insistencia,-Se puede saber que es?-Pero no pudo hablar ya más, por que la distancia entre los dos se acortó y sus labios sintieron el contacto de los fríos y suaves labios del Hyuga.

**-Feliz cumpleaños Tenten XdXdXd**

**Eña besazos pa todos. Reviews pliss.**


End file.
